


Octosapien

by Mollytheoctoling8



Category: (?) - Fandom, Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Human to Octoling, Transformation, i guess, poor child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: A human somehow starts turning from an human to an octoling and it p much just goes thru her entire process from human to octoling (in different sections, aka chapters)





	Octosapien

She was walking home from school when a sudden sick feeling came over her. Her best friend noticed that she seemed sluggish. Her fever grew, as if she had the flu

Before she got to her house, her body got struck with pain. She stumbled to the ground, falling on her knees, as she felt something rise in her throat. She spat a glob of a dark magenta fluid. The strange fluid dripped from her mouth, and the drops that fell sizzled as they hit the ground.

Her eyes started drooping, feeling tired and even worse.

She knew that something wasn’t right, knowing that this wasn’t normal.

She heard her friend cry in fear for her, most likely seeing the strange substance dripping out of her mouth.

She felt like she was slipping out conscience, her eyes dropping closed as she went unconscious.

Before she went, she heard someone running over to her and felt the person pick her up.

That was the last she had known of her life as a true human.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hello, if u got here that means that u were somehow interested in my fic, so, hi  
> also! got to thank Smellerbug for the name! Thx  
> update: now all third person (thanks Smellerbug!)


End file.
